


Mahiru Koizumi's Apartment

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short story featuring the Danganronpa characters: Mahiru Koizumi & Hiyoko Saionji. This story was kind of sudden and focuses on the friendship between these two characters.





	Mahiru Koizumi's Apartment

Mahiru Koizumi, in her olive-green school jumper, went through the photos she had taken recently. There’s so many from her holiday to Spain as she smiled. She discovered a few photos from years ago on her camera. She looks through them, seeing photos of a few of her old classmates from Hopes Peak Academy. She came across a couple of Mikan in embarrassing poses, Hiyoko pointing and laughing in the photos. Mahiru sighed slightly, putting them down on the table next to her.  
“So many memories.” She smiled.  
She walked around her small but photo-secluded apartment, feeling so lonely. She walked past her phone, questioning to herself if she should call someone. She looked in the fridge for food, which only had milk and bread inside.  
“I really should go shopping soon.” She sighed.  
She continued walking around her apartment, looking at the hundreds of photos on the walls of her apartment. As the Ultimate Photographer, this wasn’t unusual for someone like her. She walked back into the bedroom, plopping herself on the bed. She relaxed, looking at one of the only photos in a frame: of herself and her friend, Hiyoko Saionji. Hiyoko was in a yellow kimono with a pink rose-outline pattern, and a purple obi sash whilst Mahiru wore a red kimono to match her hair. Mahiru was silent, staring at the photo and then the phone next to it.  
“... Should I... Should I call her?” She asked herself.  
He hand started to shake a little, breathing heavily. In silence, she dialled slowly. It didn’t take long for her to hear a voice on the other end of the phone line.  
“Hello!” Hiyoko cheered.  
“... H-Hey.” Mahiru replied nervously.  
“Mahiru? Hey! How have you been?" Hiyoko asked.  
“Good, you?” She replied.  
"I have been good. What's up?” Hiyoko smiled. “We haven't spoken or met in a while!"  
“Just calling to see how you are.” She said.  
“Not calling for anything else?” Hiyoko giggled.  
“Any big exciting events you been in?” Mahiru questioned.  
“I was in one a few days ago from when we last met. In that club.” Hiyoko explained. “It was good but it's getting harder to find someone who'll like little me in a kimono and sandals.”  
Mahiru only replied with an awkward chuckle.  
“You want me to come round or something?” Hiyoko teased.  
Mahiru smiled to herself, a gentle blush formed around her cheeks.

A while passed as she let Hiyoko into her apartment who was wearing her usual yellow kimono.  
“Mahiru! Bestieeee!” Hiyoko greeted, hugging her tight. “It's been a long, long time. Why didn't you ever call?”  
“Sorry...” She apologised.  
“It’s okay!” Hiyoko cheered, nuzzling Mahiru. “I just had no one else taking pictures of me, especially my sandals.”  
Mahiru was confused. Hiyoko’s face turned serious looking into her eyes.  
“Come on...” She sighed. “There's some in your room aren't there? Don't treat me like an idiot.”  
Hiyoko ran into her room as Mahiru chased after her with her blush even redder. Inside the bedroom, Hiyoko jumped on Mahiru’s bed, looking around.  
“There's so many photo's of so many things. Do you even have a wall behind them?” Hiyoko giggled. “Not many of me I see.”  
“I-I mean...” Mahiru gulped. “... They’re in the drawer...”  
Hiyoko moved her hand, opening the drawer confused. She grabbed the photos, looking through them.  
“Why are these in the drawer?” Hiyoko asked.   
“I... I... No reason.” She blushed.   
“Please tell me...” Hiyoko smiled wider.  
Unable to resist that smile of hers, Mahiru swallowed her shyness.  
“... I get lonely at times...” She answered.  
“Then why didn't you call me and say anything?” Hiyoko puffed up her cheeks annoyed.  
“I can act as bit boyish at times!”Mahiru shouted.  
“That’s not an excuse!” Hiyoko crossed her arms, glaring at her friend. “Don't stop speaking to me again okay? You don't need to be lonely with me around.”  
“I...” Mahiru was stunned.  
Hiyoko only grabbed Mahiru’s collar, pulling her into a quick kiss. Mahiru’s eyes widened as she smiled happily.  
“Aha!” Hiyoko poked her. “You wuv me! I knew it!”  
With those words, Mahiru fainted with Hiyoko giggling happily.  
“Night, night redhead.” Hiyoko whispered in her ear.  
She slipped off her sandals and snuggled close to the passed out Mahiru, closing her eyes.


End file.
